


Invaders

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [21]
Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Doom, Drabble, Endgame, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rolf discovers the Earthmen.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Invaders

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 37 'spaceman'.

Rolf and his companions emerged onto the Bridge to find themselves surrounded by enemies.

They'd never seen people like this before, who looked like Palmans, except tall, in strange, archaic robes. They gave off a feeling as though they were from another world entirely. Amy could feel hostility, pure malevolence, coming off them in waves. They'd been on a ship with Motherbrain and... that thing... for this long already, they couldn't help but be warped. 

The rest of the party held the attackers back while Rolf tried again and again to get the Sword of Alis' teleportation magic to work.


End file.
